


This is Heaven, What I Truly Want

by This_mad_girl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AsaNoya - Freeform, Clubbing, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Talk, Drinking, M/M, Off-screen Relationship(s), Party, Smut, daisuga - Freeform, mention of Nishinoya/asahi, mention of drugs, suga is dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:51:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8907952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_mad_girl/pseuds/This_mad_girl
Summary: Daichi doesn't usually go to clubs, but his roommates want him to go tonight and Daichi ends up dancing with this pretty grey silver haired boy who smells like whiskey and lilac.





	

**Author's Note:**

> first pic and first smut, and I'm nervous as heck! I'm a big fan of Suga being a dirty talker. The innocent looking ones are always the dirtiest.
> 
> Inspired by Lana Del Rey's song Gods and Monsters. Title is a lyric from the song.

Daichi never really was the kind of person that liked to go out in clubs and to party in general. He just found it obscene how people went to those places only to dance and basically fuck with clothes on, in public. He felt like he did not need this to feel good, in both figurative and literal ways. He was fine simply staying home in his penguin pyjamas, listening to movies in his brown beanbag in the middle of his apartment’s living room. Today though, he had been dragged out of the house by his roommates, and he was not fast enough to escape this by finding an excuse. 

“Come on man, I remember how good you were at smoking in high school. If I remember, you were the best drinker.”

Daichi was not sure how to answer Nishinoya. He wasn’t a bad drinker when he was in high school, as his friend had told him. Then again, everyone can be a good drinker when they only drink one beer a night. Daichi used to simply open beers and keep them with him the whole night, but since his mother, as well as his friends’, were in a phase where they had plenty of houseplants, the plants got used to drink Daichi’s beers. He got really good at hiding the fact that he wasn’t the one actually drinking the alcohol. He had developed this technique after realizing that after two beers and a half, he was getting dizzy and extrovert, which wasn’t necessarily a good thing in his case. Mainly because he danced, and Daichi simply does not dance. 

“It’s going to be fun, come on Daichi!”

He could not say no. 

“We’re in university now, when are you going to come party with us?”

Daichi looked at his friend Tanaka. 

“I… I’ll come. If you promise not to do anything stupid.”

Nishinoya and Tanaka looked at each other, face like the chesire cat, teared with the biggest grin. 

“When did we ever do something stupid, Daichi?” asked Nishinoya, his face painted with amusement.  
“Pretty much all the time.”

His roommates laughed, and they shared another look of complicity. 

“Good man, maybe you’ll even get laid tonight.” said Tanaka, his voice still full of laughter.  
“I do not need to go to clubs to get laid Tanaka. I do not.”

Daichi’s tone was meant to be angry, but instead it was amused. 

“Well, in my case, continued Nishinoya, I hope Asahi is gonna be there.”

Daichi turned his head to look at him, eyes laughing.

“Well, now, I totally want to come!”

Nishinoya pulled his tongue at him. 

“As if you don’t have any interest in anyone.”  
“I don’t” answered Daichi

It was true. He did not really have a crush on anyone. There was this one guy he saw once in a while at school, an angel in a land full of demons and annoying monsters. He would probably not be there.

….

It was dark, but not really. The coloured lights were turning around the room in time with the music that was screaming in the club. Most of the people in the place were dancing, more like grinding, on the dance floor, leaving some tables free. Daichi followed Nishinoya to a table, Tanaka behind them, moving his head with the beat of the music. They arrived at the table and instantly, a man came to them, asking if they wanted something to drink. Before He could say anything, Nishinoya ordered shots of tequila and some other drinks Daichi had no idea existed. Not even two minutes after, everything was on the table. 

“Let’s go Daichi. Down it.” Grinned Nishinoya.  
“What? Why me? Is there any hurry?”  
“Oh, we don’t want you to give your glasses to anyone else, like you did in high school.” Tanaka added. 

Daichi made a surprised face. 

“Yeah, we knew!” exclaimed the two men.  
“Fuck.”

...

“And then, he just left! Like, who does that?” Daichi practically screamed.  
“Everyone does that, man. The question I’m asking myself is do you stay after having sex with a stranger?” Nishinoya demanded.  
“Well, yeah! It’s called manners! I’m not just gonna put my dick in some guy and then leave when I’m done banging him!”

Tanaka and Nishinoya burst out laughing. 

“Drunk Daichi is the best thing ever” whispered Tanaka to Nishinoya, who simply nodded with a smile.  
“Hey, let’s go dance!” exclaimed Daichi.  
“Yeah, let’s go.” Agreed Nishinoya

They all got up, making their way towards the dance floor. Daichi felt quite fine, if he was honest with himself. Drinking isn’t that bad!  
After god knows how many drinks, Daichi simply wanted to dance, to move with everybody in the club, being part of the whole. He started moving. After a moment, he saw Nishinoya’s eyes grow and the small man was gone before he could say anything to him. At this point, Daichi realized that Tanaka was far away, courting this group of girls. Or at least trying.  
It was only him now. Not that he minded. He closed his eyes and started moving with the music instead of with his friends. The music was louder than before, invading the air with its presence, but Daichi could not have cared less. He was bobbing his head in time with the music and his feet were not in the same place, moving every second to accommodate the people around him. The songs passed, along with time, until a certain song came on. It was hot and slow and everyone was dancing with someone. Daichi opened his eyes in an attempt to look if Tanaka had hit it with any of the girls from earlier, but the moment his eyes opened, he only saw grey argent hair. His eyes closed when he felt someone rub against him, grabbing his hands and putting them around their waist.  
The boy smelled of whiskey and lilac, intoxicating and hot. His skin was warm against Daichi’s. A little wet, covered in sweat.  
The boy was moving in sync with the song playing, inviting Daichi to follow his hips with his own. When Daichi followed his rhythm, he was rewarded with the stranger’s butt pushing into his crotch, grinding. The grey-haired man took Daichi’s hands, moving them around his body, going up his sides and then slowly going down to stop a little lower than his hips.  
Daichi’s grip tightened around the man, his finger digging in his skin over the man’s clothes. The boy’s hands got up Daichi, going in his hair, gripping and gently tugging on it. The air was getting warmer with every second, and with every second, the two men were grinding harder, wanting to be even closer. Daichi did not care who was this man, he was dancing like an angel, making Daichi feel like he was home. Daichi lowered his head to the man’s right ear, still moving with him. 

“In this place full of monsters, you’re an angel.” He whispered, slowly and his voice low.

He saw the corner of the stranger’s face go up in a smirk. 

“I live in the garden of sins.” The man let out, his voice raspy and as sexy as it could be.  
“I wanna keep dancing like this all night.” Daichi said.  
“Baby, that’s alright with me.”

The words were followed with the stranger pushing against Daichi, moving even better now than he did before. He turned around, placing his face in Daichi’s neck. He took Daichi’s hands, placing them on his ass and them placing his in Daichi’s back, scratching through his black shirt. Daichi felt something wet and warm against his neck and teeth traveling on it. At the feeling, Daichi squeezed the man, pulling him closer. 

“Fuck yeah.” Daichi heard moaned close to his ear. The sound made him thrust forward, bumping his and the other man’s crotches together. He let a low groan, a whisper, barely audible. And he realized that he was getting hard in his jeans. And so was the other.  
“What’s your name?” Daichi heard in his ear  
“Sawamura Daichi.”

He felt the man smile in his neck. 

“I knew. Just wanted to make sure. I’m Sugawara Koushi.”

Daichi nodded, trying not to act too surprised. His angel, the one guy he saw at school from time to time, he was here. And he was dancing with Daichi. Grinding with him. Hard because of him.  
Daichi only felt hotter at the thoughts.  
He felt pleasure go through him as Sugawara thrust on him, still with a smile on his face.

“You can call me Suga.”  
“Suga…”  
“Yeah.”

Hands moved from Suga’s ass to his waist and Daichi turned him around, making them front to back once again. 

“Suga. I’m hard. You made this happen.” Daichi pushed his crotch on Suga, proving his point. 

Suga let out a moan at this. 

“You’re driving me crazy” he continued.

Suga let his head on Daichi’s shoulder, looking sensual.

“Give it to me.”

How could a man looking as angelic and pure as Suga could be such a dirty talker?  
Daichi moved away from Suga and just as fast as he let go of him, Daichi took his hand and dragged him towards the door. 

“Daichi…”

Daichi turned to look at Suga. His eyes were glowing with want. 

“Let’s go in my apartment. I live right next door.”

And they did, Suga in the lead, guiding Daichi. As soon as they got to the door, Suga took out his key from his pocket and unlocked the door. Right when it opened, Suga took Daichi’s shirt in his hand and dragged him towards the room, kicking the door closed.  
They got to the room and Suga pushed Daichi in the bed, going with him to kiss him.  
Daichi accepted the kiss, quickly opening his mouth to welcome Suga’s tongue. He sucked on Daichi’s tongue, biting Daichi’s bottom lip, earning a moan. 

“Fuck, Daichi.”  
“Suga… what do you want?” he whispered low in Suga’s ear.  
“Fuck me. I want you to bang me, fuck me hard.”

Daichi went back to kissing him, his hands going down to Suga’s pants zipper, taking them off. Suga was groaning, letting whimpers out.  
Daichi did not take his time, taking Suga’s pants off, as well as his underwears, doing the same with his. He turned them around so that Suga was on the bed, him being on top. He took off his shirt, indicating Suga to do the same. When they were both naked, they went back to kissing, hard and passionate. They made out for a while and suddenly, Suga was pulling away from Daichi. He reached in his bedside table, taking out a bottle of lube. 

“Have you ever seen someone finger themselves for you Daichi?” Suga asked with a big smirk on his face. 

Daichi shook his head, taking the sight of Suga opening the bottle of lube and coating his fingers with it.  
Suga bent on the bed, his fingers finding his hole rapidly. He started to move his index inside himself, moaning. Quickly, he added an second finger and another after that.  
Daichi was sitting on the bed in front of him, his member in his hand as he stroked himself, thinking of how Suga would feel around him. 

“Daichi.” Suga let out.

Suga looked at Daichi and took his fingers out of himself. He took a condom he had placed in his bedside table when he had taken out the lube and opened it. He put it on Daichi’s head, unrolling it slowly. 

“Daichi. Daichi, I want to ride you.”

Daichi’s breath caught in his throat, not letting any noise come out. He simply leaned down a little so that Suga could position himself on top of him.  
Suddenly, Daichi saw stars. He heard Suga moan his name loudly as he started to move around Daichi. Suga moved up and down, faster and faster and Daichi put his hands around Suga’s waist, bringing him down harder as he moved his hips upwards when Suga moved his downwards, making the contact more intense.

“Daichi, Fuck, give it to me. Harder.”

Daichi’s movements only got faster and harder, trying to keep a certain rhythm. He felt pleasure in his lower stomach, his orgasm coming.

“Suga, I’m…”

He couldn’t finish his sentence with Suga cutting him with his.

“Come for me Daichi.”  
“Fuck, you look so beautiful, being fucked Suga.”

Suga let his head fall back and he came on his and Daichi’s stomachs, Daichi reaching his peak seconds after.  
Suga lifted himself from Daichi, taking off the condom Daichi was wearing, tiying it and getting up, going to the bathroom. He threw it in the toilet, flushing and then taking a wet cloth and bringing it in his room. He cleaned himself and then Daichi, slowly, gently. He then laid down next to Daichi.

“Sleep here, it’s late.” Suga said. And he fell asleep, followed by Daichi.

… 

Daichi woke up to the sound of his phone going off. He got up from the bed, looking on the ground for his pants from the night before. 

“Hello?” he asked, voice still sleepy.  
“Daichi? Where the fuck are you?” Nishinoya’s voice resonated on the other side of the line. 

Daichi sat in bed and sighed.

“I’m not sure. I’m in Suga’s bed.”  
“Who the fuck is Suga?”

Daichi smiled.  
Nishinoya was silent for a moment.

“You fucked!” Nishinoya exclaimed happily. 

Daichi turned bright red with his friend’s choice of words. 

“Noya!”

Nishinoya laughed.

“What are you gonna do now? Are you coming home?”  
“Noya, he’s not even awake yet… I’ll stay, probably make breakfast when he wakes up, if he wants me to.” Daichi said.  
“You’re such a dork.”

Daichi smiled. If being a dork meant that he could see Suga’s angelic face a little longer, he was okay with being a dork.


End file.
